Seasons of Love
by Uncounted-Blessings
Summary: AU:After escaping an abusive relationship,Allen makes a new start. New school, New friends.What happens when he falls for the ever popular Lavi Bookman?And how long can he stay hidden from his ex's evil clutches?Oh!did I mention he's disguised as a girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU: After escaping an abusive relationship, Allen makes a new start. New school, New friends. What happens when he falls for the ever popular Lavi Bookman? And how long can he stay hidden from his ex's evil clutches? Oh! did I mention he's disguised as a girl? M for future content**

**Author's Note: SEE? I'm writing a Laven! Toldja I'd make it up to the Lavi fans! P.s. sorry its been so , but duty calls. (In this case, school *hisses* ) It's been really clogging my calendar and harshing my mellow.** **Characters by Katsura Hoshino. Story by yours truly. Correct grammar by your mom.** Seasons of Love

Allen wept in silent sobs. His tears crept down his face and left wet dots sprinkled across the pillow. He tried to hold back his gag reflex as he felt the man beside his wrap a muscular arm around his bare torso. The silver haired teen felt hot breath on the nape of his neck as the elder approached, playfully biting at him.

"Damn, kid, you really are a good fuck." Tyki purred sadistically. Allen couldn't help but have a strangled, strained cry escape his scream-parched throat. He had been _raped._ Used and abused endlessly by someone he thought he could trust time and again, only to come crawling back again to reenact the whole thing after he was pleaded to stay. He was so weak and stupid, he thought. Squeezing his eyes tight, he imagined he was somewhere _anywhere_ from here. He bit his lip as he realized he couldn't escape this moment, for the hot panting against him and the pain in his lower half shot him immediately back to reality. He had to get out of here.

**oOo**

Chapter 1

. The sudden brightness of the warm sun stunned Lavi's eyes momentarily and he squinted them, his brows furrowing,. The scorching sun reflected off the blacktop, but a sweetly cool breeze extinguished it, shifting the trees in a slow rhythmic dance. The red head shut the car door behind him and leaned against the machine. He sighed. The summer went by in a flash and a new school year had begun.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavi!~" A familiar female voice chimed, as Lavi was glomp tackled by his best girl friend, Linalee Lee. "Lavi-kuuuuun! I missed you sosososoSO much! Summer camp was a total drag! Especially since I couldn't contact you at all. You know how hard it is to sneak things past that horrible woman! She's such a dog. She made me clean all the camp's dishes one night for having my cell phone out just this once…" Lavi picked himself off the ground and swiped the dirt off his uniform, smiling and letting a heartful chuckle.

"Missed ya too Lee Lee." He said, wrapping an arm around her and squeezing her in a half hug.

"You and your nicknames…" Linalee said wrinkling up her nose. The two made their way to the school building, arm and arm, reminiscing their summers.

Miss Anita sat, her legs crossed across her desk, leafing through the pages of her novel, while the homeroom, including Lavi and Linalee began to arrive and chat across desks. The bell finally rang and the ebony-haired teacher sighed and inserted a bookmark in her mystery story. _She just discovered the killer was in the house! _She whined in her brain.

The class became silent as she cleared her throat and began pacing back and forth across the length of the hardwood floor beneath her.

"Welcome, to English Literature" Anita breathed in her silky, elegant and dramatic voice. "I trust you enjoyed your vacation," Anita began roaming up and down the aisles of desks. ", Because back to school means back to work; and we are going to _work._" Moaning sighs of disappointment resounded in response. Anita smiled and walked back to her desk to pick up her red plastic clipboard. She took it and placed it on her podium, skimming over her notes before continuing. "With literature, one can express wisdom, love, hate, pain, sadness, _adventure~~."_ Anita's voice emphasized as her excitement rose in her voice. "As we learn and grow in our studies of the wonders of our language, we begin to develop our own _styles_, _signatures_, and _forms_… and therefore mark our work as our own." The distinctly beautiful woman turned her back abruptly to her students. Her glossy black mane, wrangled into a ponytail stretching down her back, hovered gracefully behind her.

A few of the boys sitting in the back of the room whispered vulgar remarks and snickered. Linalee sent her deadliest glare their way and they immediately shut their mouths.

Anita plucked up a piece of chalk from the rail running along the underside of the board and began to write. "For the next few days, we're going to ex—" Anita was cut off mid-sentence by a little knock on the door. The students who had been spacing out were now alert and curious as to what was happening. It wasn't often that anybody interrupted classes at a prestige school such as Black Order High. Miz Anita pursed her lips to the side as the door slowly crept open.

Lavi, who was sitting in the middle row near the front with Linalee, had his vision directed in the same direction as everybody else. They all waited anxiously for the entrance of the visitor and seemed to lean far over in anticipation.

Hesitantly, a petite figure stepped through the threshold. Lavi didn't notice his mouth drop open as he examined this strange creature. Her silken-spun hair, white as first snow, elegantly framed her ivory face and just barely tickled the base of her long, thin neck. Her pink lips formed a nervous, pouted little shape about her features. The girl's chest was flat, but she made up for that fact with her long, shaped legs that stretched down in tempting stalks from her black, grey and white uniform skirt. Lavi couldn't find any imperfections in that nervously postured cupid, but one. She bore a soft pink scar stretching from the base of her lustrous, pale blue left eye to the middle of the lightly flushed cheek on the same side. Lavi felt a sudden disappointment, as though someone brought him down from a delicious high as the blushing beauty lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Please forgive me..." It was the most angelically innocent voice his ears had ever detected, "…I…got lost trying to find my way to your class Miz Anita-sensei. The building is just so large I…." The mysterious damsel bit her lower lip, sending a string of unidentified pleasure from the sound of her voice and cute nervous gesture. A hum of whispers briefly crossed the air and the girl wrung her hands with fidgets.

Anita smiled warmly, temporarily lowering the level of anxiousness in the adorable class addition as she returned it with a crooked one, clutching the strap of her tan messenger bag.

"I knew someone was missing." Anita, still smiling, said as she motioned the girl to come closer. The kindhearted educator put a warm, manicured hand on the new student's shoulder. "Class, this is Allen Walker~. She just transferred here from a town called Ark. Please, make her feel welcome." Anita turned to Allen. "Please, sit in any open seat."

Allen smiled awkwardly at her new classmates, who were unmistakably grinning right back. Soft clicking noises echoed as Allen walked up the stairs of desks until she reached Lavi's row. The flaring-red headed male took in a sharp breath as Allen plopped down next to him.

**Author's note: YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! I'M MAKING ALLEN CROSSDRESS AGAIN! *Shot* I just can't genetically alter his gender :O …well I guess I could, but it wouldn't be any fun *creepy smile* *Shot again***

**Lavi: I kind of like that skirt on you, Allen.**

**Allen: *blush * It's a _kilt._**

**Lavi: Whatever *dreamy look ***

**Uncounted-Blessings-chan: … -_-"**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: AU: After escaping an abusive relationship, Allen makes a new start. New school, new friends. What happens when he falls for the ever-popular Lavi Bookman? And how long can he stay hidden from his ex's evil clutches? Oh! Did I mention he's disguised as a girl? M for future content**

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been sort of busy. I know I sound like such a cliché d-bag for saying that, but it's true! Hope this chapter makes up for it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Characters by Katsura Hoshino. Story by yours truly. Correct grammar by your mom.**

Seasons of Love; Chapter 2

Anita looked after Allen for a moment longer, as if to make sure she found her way along comfortably. Chalk, still in her hand, was lifted back to the blackboard as her lecture continued.

"As I was saying, over the next couple weeks, we shall be exploring our own writing styles." The words "Who Am I?" stretched across the board and the woman turned back around to her class, lips once again pursed up to the side of her face. Along with her rich crimson blouse and black knee length skirt, she wore a contemplative expression. "To unlock this mystery…we must know who we are." Anita strolled to the front of her desk. "We have to find out what it is that inspires us and what saddens us. What do you stand for? What do you _believe?_" Anita reached one hand behind her and casually leaned back on her desk. "I want to know what _runs_ you, what makes you_ click?_" Taking a moment to look into the eyes of her students, Anita continued. "So, who are _you?_" She almost smiled as the eyes of her pupils drifted off in thought. "Your assignment for tonight, due Wednesday, is to tell me what you see in yourself. Get as intimate as possible. Don't worry! I won't read it if you don't wish me to! This is just for you." Anita looked up at the clock, disappointed. She wanted to go further into discussion, but the first day of school had short class periods and the bell would soon ring. She waved dismissively as the shrill sound filled the air. "Have a great day!"

The rest of the day went passed quickly. Introductions were made, friends whispered and laughed… Lunch, which was in session after the other eight periods, was now taking place. Allen sat alone at a table near the window and he stared out at the puffy, white, marshmallow clouds. He liked the feeling of how his neck relaxed while his chin rested in his palm as he leaned on his elbow. The mingled soft chatter of the cafeteria was somewhat relaxing…

"So, what do yah think of her, Lavi?" Suman whispered as he nudged his fire-headed friend. Lavi was eating at his usual table with his usual people. They were the popular crowd, the top dogs of the student body. Amongst them were of course the jocks (including Lavi and Suman), the cheerleaders, (including Linalee), and the friends of them. Some would abuse this royalty, declaring themselves in dominance, while others couldn't care less what rank they were on this twisted food chain. It was just how it was, and how it is. But overall, Lavi Bookman was considered the coolest of the cool. He was the most renowned of all the members of the classic stereotype clique.

Lavi looked up from his cheeseburger, following Suman's gaze to the beautiful maiden on the far side of the cafeteria. He had been scanning the lunchroom for her furtively and already was aware of her location and glanced at her every other bite, but he tried to appear nonchalant, looking at her like he hadn't noticed.

"Oh her? Allen or something, right?" He had never really forgotten that name.

"Yeah, man! Pretty hot too huh?" Suman sucked in a sharp breath and then whistled out quietly. "What I would do to get that alone." He chuckled through his teeth before sighing longingly at the long ivory legs crossed out in front of Allen. Lavi made a mocked chuckle, secretly hating the fact that he Suman referred to this beautiful and innocent creature so crudely. Linalee, who was sitting opposite them, rolled her eyes.

"Hey, doesn't she look a little bit lonely?" Linalee thought aloud.

Lavi nodded. "Yeah, she looks like she could use a bit of company."

"I have half a mind to ask her to come over here and sit on my lap." Suman added.

"It's a wonder she hasn't made any friends yet, with her looks and charm." Said Linalee.

"Yeah, she's so polite." Lavi agreed.

"I bet she wouldn't be so well mannered in the bedroom! She looks like one of those girls who would be a total freak— "

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY?" Linalee and Lavi hollered in sync. Suman huffed and turned away, tending to his french fries. "Doesn't look like she's eating anything." Linalee observed.

"Well, maybe she just ate big this morning." Lavi reasoned. " I mean, we've only been in school a few hours." Lavi mentally worried for that sweet, pink-lipped lovely. Linalee turned back around to her best friend.

"Yeah, I guess your right, but still, it's hard to be new." Linalee plucked up another bit of sushi from her bento box with her customized chopsticks and it disappeared in between her pouted lips. That was all that was said about Allen that day.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Allen reached his arm out to smack his alarm clock off. His little waist lifted up in a stretch before settling back down. The newly awoken boy snuggled his pillow a moment longer, reading the clock. 5:45am. Allen sighed. It sucked having to wake up so early, but that's what you get for cross-dressing. Although Allen already had a slim, petite figure and was usually mistaken as a girl, some necessary….precautions still needed to be taken care of. Allen groaned softly as he sat up, reaching upward in a cat-like stretch. Allen swung his legs over the side of the bed-frameless mattress, switching on his bedside lamp. Allen jumped suddenly when he thought he saw Tyki out of the corner of his eye, only to be relieved by the shadow only being his uniform jacket, which he left hanging on a chair.

When Allen escaped his past with Tyki, he only had the little money he had stolen from his ex in small increments over time. He had only been able to afford this small two-room apartment in a bad part of town. The dirty white paint was chipping from the bare walls into gnarled, senseless gray shapes. The wood of the floor was cold, even in this warm season, as Allen's bare feet patted across the floor towards the bathroom. The single teen had applied for several jobs and began the process of changing his name, covering his tracks.

Allen reached the bathroom and began removing his clothing. He pulled his loose fitting nightshirt over his head and reaching down, stepped out of his undergarments. Allen looked at himself in his full-length mirror. A few silky white strands fell into his face as the teen hugged his arms around himself. "Who _Am _I?" He asked himself, reflecting on what Miss Anita had spoken about the day before. Allen stood there a long time, staring into that face before him, which looked so strangely unfamiliar…Allen sighed and swept his stray hairs behind his ears. "I am a new person," Allen spoke aloud, "my past is my past and its behind me." The fake, mechanical, insincerity in his voice scared him. A tear involuntarily trailed down his cheek. Allen bit his lip and turned away. He traveled over to the shower, rotating the nozzle and commanding a stream of water into the tub below.

**Author's Note:**

**Poor Moyashi-chan :( I think I made myself sad by writing this… **

**I just got a Charlie horse in my **_**NECK!**_** It hurts really bad and OUCH! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: AU: After escaping an abusive relationship, Allen makes a new start. New school, new friends. What happens when he falls for the ever-popular Lavi Bookman? And how long can he stay hidden from his ex's evil clutches? Oh! Did I mention he's disguised as a girl? M for future content**

**A/N: its been forever, but at least I'm not dead! :D…*crickets* ….yeah, I guess it has been a little long….ha-ha… Well, This is just some insanely short chapter ness about how Tyki and Allen met, because someone was asking me how this innocence/abusive relationship thing started. Ill try to get a longer chapter in sometime this weekend, but I need to sleep. Its 3:14am :P Hope this doesn't suck as bad as I think it does. **

_Flashback;_

_Allen sat by himself at the end of the bar, curling his silky chocolate brown hair between his fingers. He had about had enough of watching his friends' failed attempts at flirting with the college girls, who sipped their drinks and laughed at them for even trying. It was cruel to make him sit here and wait. They did know he was gay, right? This wasn't exactly his kind of fishing grounds. The freshman collected his coat, which was hanging on the back of the chair and prepared to leave. He was probably too young to be in a place like this anyway. He had to cross the dance floor to get to the exit, so he began slinking past the bodies moving to the repetitive selections of the DJ. Just as he thought he could finally escape, Allen bumped into a wall…well at least it felt like a wall. The currently brown haired teen tilted his head upward to gaze into the eyes of a tan, Portuguese, who looked back with the same amount of curiosity. Allen, obviously the shorter of the two, stared up at the defined, masculine features on this man's face. He was a grizzled kind of attractive, with his 5 o'clock shadow and his I-could-care-less expression. There was a lit cigarette in the corner of his mouth; he blew out slow puffs of grey smoke from his lips as he studied the younger boy's girlish features. _

_ Allen suddenly realized the mutual staring and felt the blood instantly rush into his cheeks._

"_I-uh…sorry…sir." He mumbled, throwing his gaze to the ground. He had gotten so caught up in that eye contact…those beautiful brown eyes…Did he seriously have a crush? On this stranger no less? The younger felt a cool finger raise his chin back up to meet that stoic glare once more. Before his brain could process what was happening, the tall stranger had dropped his cigarette and was leaned in close to the Moyashi's soft pale face. Innocent pink lips were invaded by powerful, slightly chapped ones in an instant assault. Allen fisted his hands and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, but he couldn't get his legs to move. He couldn't help but involuntarily press himself closer to the handsome foreigner; strong hands that gripped the belt loops of his black jeans greeted him._

_ The elder man eventually pulled his lips away, leaving Allen to flutter his eyes in surprise, sudden realization of what he had just done catching up to him. He didn't snap away though, he just blushed redder, secretly not wanting to ruin this moment of spontaneity._

_ "You're cute you know." The stranger's lips whispered. "My name's Tyki. Lets get a drink." With that, he released the boy suddenly, heading off to the bar without another word._

_ I guess I'm supposed to follow him? Allen bit his lip. He liked how this random person made him feel so impassive and cool. So.. __**Bad.**__ He liked this new feeling. He trailed after Tyki. _


	4. Chapter 4

**3 months after first encounter**;

_Allen blushed as the last article of his clothing fluttered from his pink fingertips. Tyki lay, hands casually slung behind his neck, on the bed before him, that smug trademark smirk stamped his rugged features. Allen shivered a little and let his eyes flicker nervously around the room. He had never let anybody view him so intimately before; he felt sort of exposed, not an emotion he had expected to feel in this moment on the night of his "defloweration". The bed creaked as Tyki sat upward to approach the underage, brown haired teen across the small bedroom. Allen closed his eyes and let the elder's warm, weathered hands trail down the sides of his cheeks, to his neck, then to his hips. Tyki leaned in and bit Allen's bottom lip, then released it teasingly when the lusty-from-hormones boy found the strength through the nauseating butterflies in his stomach to reach up and place his hands on Tyki's chest and press himself closer as well._

_ "Allen…" Tyki whispered into the brown haired boy's ear, tone serious._

_ "Mmmm?" Allen felt a rush of blood to his cheeks when he heard Tyki call him by name instead of "boy" or "kid"._

_ "I just want to tell you..." _

_ "Uh-huh?" _

_ "…I want you to know that I want you."_

_ "That's fine…." Allen blushed, almost forcing breath into his nervous lungs. " Even though you are my first, I-I want you too so its fine. Its….its okay." Tyki pulled back from Allen and looked his right in those stone grey eyes of his._

_ "No. I mean I __**want**__ you. When I want something, I take it and I keep it. Do you understand?"_

_ Allen nodded. He wasn't offended, being referred to as a "something", because that's just, how he believed, Tyki spoke._

_ "Allen, once your mine, I'll never let you go, never let anybody else have you. I want you forever, kay?" The younger boy nodded, not knowing what else to do._

_ Naïve little Allen's heart was warmed completely. He felt he finally found that spot in Tyki that truly loved him, possibly needed him. There was no place he'd rather be than right here, being carried off to Tyki's creaky old bed, in the arms of his lover._

**6 months after fist encounter;**

_The clock read 4:26am. Tyki was usually out late partying, but tonight, he was especially tardy. Allen twirled his fork around in his microwave meal spaghetti as he tapped his fingers on the table, nervous for his lagging boyfriend. He called. He left messages. No answers on the other end; so here he was, losing sleep on a school night waiting up. He tried not to think the worst, but he couldn't help but worry his ass off._

_Relief suddenly spread over Allen as he heard the apartment door open and close in the front room. He hopped up out of his chair to go and see if Tyki was still in one whole piece. _

_Miraculously, he was! There was an overwhelming scent of booze all over him in addition to his regular scent of cigarettes. His clothes were ripped in several places, blood splattered in some others. *sigh * Another bar fight._

"_Baby, are you okay?" Allen asked, genuinely concerned._

_Tyki just walked past him, not even glancing in his direction. Allen followed after him, a puppy, as Tyki entered the living room, tossing his jacket to the side._

"_Baby, is something wrong? Why were you out so late tonight? Did you hurt somebody? Did __**you**__ get hurt?" _

_Tyki stuck a cig in his mouth and let it hang on his lip as he lit it, the familiar smell of tobacco wafting through the air._

"_Where's the car? Did you walk here? Or did you drive drunk? Are you high? A-Are you okay?" Allen waved his arms desperately. He wanted to get through to Tyki. He never just shut down like this._

"_I left you messages, I called, dammit, I worried myself to death over you and you couldn't at least pick up the phone and say you were still __**breathing**__?"_

_Tyki just took a long drag and exhaled just as slowly, gazing out the window onto the never sleeping city, still vibrant with light and pizzazz. _

"_TYKI! Fucking answer me you bastard!"_

_ With one swift movement, Tyki turned around and slapped Allen so fiercely in the face that the boy flew backwards and was knocked breathless and astonished to the floor. He was suddenly speechless; he held a hand up to his battered cheek where a bruise was forming rapidly on the ivory flesh. He was too shocked to cry, but fear struck him as hard as the blow that knocked him to the ground. Tyki dropped to his knees beside Allen and took him by the hair, causing the boy to emit a kitten like whimper._

_ "You listen to me you little piece of shit," Tyki started. "What's my business is my business. Your job is to be a good little boy and do what I tell you when I tell you kay? " Allen's throat went dry. He was scared. He had never witnessed this Tyki. This hateful, angry, aggressive Tyki. Eyes filled with crazy and untamed rage rather than of the carefree airiness that usually circled his irises. _

_ "OKAY?" Tyki shook Allen by his shirt collar to emphasize how frail the boy actually was. Allen squeaked out in pain. Tyki kept his eyes locked onto Allen's for a moment longer before scoffing in disgust. "Are you a little skank?" Tyki smirked evilly._

_Allen, wide eyed, remained silent. "Well, are ya?" Tyki suddenly grabbed Allen's jaw roughly, causing him to cry out in pain as Tyki's thumb pressed into his fresh bruise. The elder Portuguese leaned in close to Allen's ear and whispered with his depressant-heavy breath, "Do you want to suck my cock, kid? You little whore? You little underage, runaway __**slut? **__You'll never be anything but a little toy for me to screw brainless.__**" **__Those words stung more than slaps. Allen's tears finally arrived like an echo reaching the ears of someone on the other side of a mountain range. Tyki pulled back and kissed Allen on the lips, who recoiled and tried to back up._

_ "Oh no you don't!" Tyki chuckled grimly, clasping Allen's leg, dragging him back. Tyki flipped the chocolate haired teenager on to his stomach before pulling his ass up by his belt loops to meet his own groin. Allen sobbed. _

_ "P-please! Stop! Plea-ea-eees!" Allen scraped desperately at the floor, making futile efforts at escape. Tyki was just so much bigger that him; Allen's girlish fragility was his biggest downfall. Tyki smacked the back of Allen's thigh before unzipping the front of the teen's aqua skinny jeans._

_ "NOOO*sob* I don't want this! P-Pleeeeeaaase!" Tyki grabbed Allen's arms and held them behind his back so that Allen's face was placed downward on the marble floor. Tyki placed himself at Allen's entrance, suddenly thrusting forward without preparation. The younger cried out in agony as Tyki relentlessly assaulted him._

_ "MMMMmmm! Just as tight as you were when I fucked your virginity away~" Tyki reached forward and grabbed Allen's hair again, pulling his head upward. Allen accidentally bit his tongue when his head was thrust upward and he could taste the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth. _

_ "How does it feel, kid? How does it feel to be fucked up the ass with my cock? Does it feel good? I bet it feels good for a stinky little skank like you. __*****__grunt__** ***__ Huh?" Suddenly, Tyki hit that sweet spot inside of the younger male; Allen bit his lip to hold back a moan, but one escaped anyways. "What's that, kid? Didn't hear ya!" Tyki repeatedly struck the same spot until Allen cried out loud. "MMMM! Dammit kid! __*****__grunt__** ***__ Come here!" Tyki lifted Allen to his knees as he himself stood up. Tyki, still holding Allen by his chocolate colored locks, ordered Allen to open his mouth as he spewed his putrid cum across the younger's face. A kick to the stomach was Tyki's only thanks to his victim as Allen was left alone to sob on the cold marble stone._


End file.
